Hi, i’m America!
by Mr. Newspapers
Summary: America travels to an alternate universe, a world in which he doesn’t exist.


The year was 1615, eight years after the English had colonized their first colony in Jamestown, Virginia. The crisp autumn air was distinct as it wafted through the small town. People chattered amongst themselves, as they went about their daily festivities. One man however, stuck out from the rest. It wasn't because of his clothing that clearly showed that he was of high rank, or because of his unnaturally bright blonde hair, not even because of his abnormally large eyebrows. No, it was because of the fierce scowl that was settled upon his face, catching many people off guard.

His name? Sir Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as the personification of England. Although only a handful of people knew the last bit. He was a very important figure indeed, many spoke highly of him, and his extremely dry humor only added to his charm. So why is it that a man like himself is in such a bad mood? Simple, because he had yet to find a certain someone.

A man quickly made his way towards Arthur, his face a bit flushed and nervous. The man straightens out his maroon coat as he addresses the blonde in front of him "S-sir Arthur Kirkland! We weren't expecting you so soon, what brings you to our fine town?" He asks, trying and failing at hiding his nervousness.

Arthur didn't bother with formalities, glancing at the man, before looking around the town. His eyes settled upon a small group of children playing near the docks. His expression softens as he stared at them. He turned to the man with a small smile "ah, yes. Just wanted to see how everyone was fairing." He pauses, looking back to the children, his face blank with emotion. Still looking at the children he continues "your name is Jonathan Moore, am I correct?"

The man, now known as Jonathan, vigorously nods his head, looking a tad bit pleased that Arthur remembered his name. "Yes, yes Jonathan is my name, sir"

"And if I recall, you know about my... _secret_?"

Jonathan nods his head once more. "Of course sir! I am one of few who are trusted enough to know the secret" Jonathan looking prideful said, his nervous stature morphing into one of confidence.

Arthur pauses once more. A small boy was amongst the children, running around and laughing as if it was his last day on earth, he only radiated warmth and happiness as he played with the rest. Arthur smiled, a genuine smile "have you found any signs of one?"

"Excuse me sir?" Jonathan asked bewildered, not catching on "what do you mea-"

"Have you found the personification of this colony?" He clarifies. His smile gone, and replaced with a frown, hinting that the scowl may return.

Jonathan's confidence was gone, feeling nervous once more. He stares at Arthur for a moment, unsure on how to continue. after a pregnant pause, he sighs "no sir…" Jonathan winces a bit hearing the defeated tone in his voice "we haven't found any signs of one, we searched every house, and questioned everybody if they had seen a kid that appeared out of nowhere. But nothing, sir." Jonathan made sure to avoid Arthur's eyes as he said the last bit "we gave up last year during July, it was getting quite draining for our men"

Silence.

Arthur slowly turned back to Jonathan, he looked eerily calm. Sending a chill down Jonathan's back, it felt as if he was looking at death's eyes. "You gave up, _last_ year, during _July_?" He repeats.

"Y-y-yes sir!" Jonathan stutters out, regretting ever uttering a word.

Arthur says nothing. And for awhile it stayed like that, just the sounds of others in the background. Jonathan glances nervously at Arthur, the blonde made no hint of continuing their conversation. He gulped "s-sir?—"

All hell broke loose. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE MR. MOORE!? THAT THIS ISN'T IMPORTANT!?" Arthur yells out in rage, his face was slowly turning red.

"No—"

"THEN TELL ME, WHY DID YOU STOP SEARCHING!?"

Jonathan was at loss for words, only gaping at the man in front of him. A few passerbyers gave them odd looks when they passed by. Jonathan closed his eyes before giving Arthur a stern look. "That isn't a respectable way to act while in public, sir Kirkland. I understand that your getting impatient, and for that I apologize. But you must understand that we're only human. Those men can't keep going out to find a seemingly non-existent person for all their lives, they have families to be with. Besides, it's only been eight years, compared to your whole lifespan it's nothing. Now, if you may excuse me, I will go gather our men and search for a personification once more. Good day Arthur Kirkland" and with that, Jonathan marches off, leaving a stunned Arthur behind.

Arthur wanted to yell at the man for being disrespectful towards him, but deep down, he knew he was right. Those men can't continue looking for somebody for the rest of their lives, like Jonathan said, they had families they needed to be with. Arthur's attention was geared back towards the laughing children. They pushed each other playfully, filled with energy and innocence. He wanted a family too. He wasn't as close to his brothers as he'd like to be, and he barely had any memories of his mother. So the prospect of gaining not only more land, but another sibling, excited him. You can only imagine his disappointment when he saw no personification.

Arthur's scowl returned, staring at everybody around the docks. They didn't care, they didn't know, that they had no personification to represent them, they stayed naive to all of it. Going about their day, enjoying their religious freedom. Not caring that England itself was in inner turmoil, and in pain, over not having a family to care about.

OoOoO

England scowled at the Frenchman in front of him, who was proudly showing off his colony.

"Oh Angleterre, isn't 'e just so adorable?~"

England simply glared at him, not bothering to give the other blonde a response, instead opting to just continue eating his dinner. The Frenchman continued to coo over the small boy in his arms, rambling about how he'd be the best big brother ever, the young colony gave a small smile.

The Frenchman patted his colony's head "you're missing out on so much Angleterre, I almost pity you" he said slyly, not sparring a glance at the Englishmen's face. England twitched, but said nothing in response.

"No one 'ere to love you either, how I'd hate to be stuck in your shoes…" the Frenchman continued "black sheep of Europe!"

England snapped. standing up from his seat abruptly, causing the colony in France's arms to jump. "If we aren't here to discuss anything civil, then I'll be taking my leave"

"Awh, don't be like that Angleterre! I waz only kidding. Now, now. Sit down and enjoy your French meal! Our bosses will be 'ere shortly."

England hesitated for a moment, before giving a small 'humph' and sitting down once again in his seat. He didn't bother to continue eating his food, he no longer felt hungry, instead he was focusing on the small boy in France's arm. How happy he looked, as he gave his...older brother...a shy smile. His purple eyes radiating joy as France continued to coo over him. He wondered if America would've looked like him. He shook the thought out of his mind.

No. He can't continue moping around for a nonexistent colony. There is much more important things to do…

The boy giggled as France tickled him. England's eyes narrowed.

...like getting more land.

OoOoO

England truthfully felt empty, unable to fill the void deep within himself. He had conquered many, and claimed land for himself. Finding personifications after personifications. However, the now nation, America, annoyed him to no end. It was embarrassing enough to lose a war to a country that didn't even have a personification. Everybody made fun of him for quite awhile, and nobody seemed to believe him when he said that he wasn't even putting in his full effort! Which was true, India was a much better place for resources. And to top it all off, it was now the world's superpower, the first ever country without a representative to earn that title. A country led by its people alone, no immortal being there to create ties with other countries or fight with them.

But still, even after all the anger, jealousy, and embarrassment he had gone through, he most of all felt sad. Sad that he never truly got that brotherly bond. Canada and Seychelles were both nice to be around, but they'd both leave him for France in an instant. Australia and New Zealand were both very adventurous, and although they cared for England, they were never really close. India simply hated him. It was upsetting.

During full scale UN meetings, the countries would always be next to their respected bosses or representatives for their bosses. Sometimes translating for them, or struggling to do so. England always stood proudly next to his prime minister, head high, and eyes gleaming. She was his citizen after all. One thing, for whatever reason, always dampened his mood however, and that was seeing the US President. He'd be alone with maybe one or two other people next to him. England would always scoff at the fact that he didn't even look the slightest bit embarrassed over the fact that he had no personification next to him. Throughout the years, all the presidents seemed fine with this, England didn't understand why.

England would never admit it, but the country known as The United States of America has befuddled him since its existence. So, had he know what was going to happen later that day, he would have /never/ believed it.

OoOoO

 **Original world**

"Wow Japan! You really outdid yourself this year dude!" Exclaimed America, who was gaping at the large mechanical machine in front of him. Random lights were blinking, the metals were layered over each other, and the machine was making weird noises. America patted it with his hand "seems cool enough for a hero! What's it do?" He asks eagerly.

Japan smiles "it is a tereportation machine, you put an object in there, and it wirr tereport somewhere else in the room" he explains, saying it in the simplest way he can, so as to not confuse the American.

America stared at the machine for a moment before laughing "you're telling me, that this _huge_ machine, can _only_ teleport things? Bro dude, that's such a waste of time." America discards the machine, focusing his attention back to the McDonalds kids meal he had. He digged through the box before pulling out a beanie-boo "dang it! I accidentally got the girls toy"

"America-san, do you not rearize how incredibre tereportation is? This took years to make." Japan says nervously, he glances back at the machine with a frown. America was midway through his fries when he saw the distraught face his friend had. He pushed his kids meal away with a sigh "alrighty, let's try out this super huge machine, btw, how'd you get it in here?"

"Not important, just put something in there" Japan says almost impatiently.

America shrugs and walks over to the machine, placed the beanie-boo in it, and closed the doors. "Ok...now what?" America asks.

Japan points to a big red button "press that red button over there, then the machine wirr start to tereport the toy you put in it"

America nods, pressing the red button and then stepping back. The machine did nothing for a few moments, before sputtering and making even louder weird noises. Then, there was a loud 'pop' and a bright light engulfed their vision.

When America came to, he noticed that the machine was gone. "Oof, sorry about that Japan. I guess the Beanie boo must've broke it somehow" he turned to his right to see if Japan was alright, but saw nothing. "Huh? Japan-dude, where you at?" He spun to his left to see nobody there. looking down he saw that the beanie boo was fine, he picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket.

Confused he walked out of the garage and went to the living room. "Are you in here?" He says out loud, that's when he heard noises from the television. "Wait, are you watching anime without me!? Not cool!" Yelled America, as he came to a stop in front of the couch.

There sat a stunned Japan gapping at him. "W-who—" was all that Japan was able to say before America cut him off.

"Anyways, I think you might've noticed but your weird teleportation device is missing, strange huh? And why are you watch— yo, Japan are you okay? You look a little pale. I mean, paler than usual, ya'know"

Japan quickly burst into action, his pillows flew to the ground and suddenly he whipped out a katana from out of nowhere. His dark brown eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Who are you and how did you get into my home?"

Needless to say America knew something was wrong.

OoOoO

 **Hi! I hope you enjoyed this story, and feel free to tell me anything I should fix**

 **This story will have some funny and serious moments, and there will be NO pairings. So sorry if you're disappointed :C**

 **Also sorry if the ending seems rushed. Bye~!**


End file.
